Fake people
by Giggapuff
Summary: A Vdex fanfiction.Having to wait a year to reutrn to work is hard. It's even harder if you lived your life making barriers around yourself, keeping other people out.
1. Fake People

**Welcome to "Fake People", a Vdex fanfiction.**

**Yes, you heard me right. This is a Vdex fanfiction, and probably the first ever on the site. HOORAY FOR NOT BEING MAINSTREAM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VirtualDex Project or any of the characters. Those belong to Shirogane, who, in turn, does not own the Pokemon series, only bases Vdex in an AU Pokemon universe.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not crazy.<em>

_Don't believe what they say, I'm not crazy at all._

_One hundred percent sane, despite all those idiots that could push me to insanity and the fake world I travel filled with fake people and fake animals. Otherwise known as the VirtualDex Project._

_I should explain myself. But I can't. I'll write later._

* * *

><p><em>Day:23<em>

_Okay. Sorry for the delay. I had to regain sanity. I was insane. Not anymore. I don't see fake people all the time anymore. Vdex still closed. I'll have to wait a year until they reopen. That is all I have to currently say on the matter._

* * *

><p>Looking at her last entry, the tsundere sighed. Her whole life was just a series of failures. She loses her first job, and before she can get it back, loses all…Except her journal. She looked over the edge. Just one jump…Just one small movement, a fall, and then it would be all over. Her knees bent… Then they straightened…And she soared into the sky.<p>

She fainted halfway down, and didn't see the ground hurtling towards her, or the sirens flashing in the difference, or the figure leaning out the window to catch her, or at least slow her down…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first chapter done. If you know anything about Vdex, you'll probably know who the main character in this chapter is. If not, it's the partner Ada. This was inspired by a situation involving the cottage.<strong>

**Tell me about how you liked this story, how orange the story was, your flying dog Fido, Just review.**

**GIGGAPUFF OUT!**


	2. False Words

**False Words**

**AKA Chapter 2 of Fake People.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ada floated. She waited for what came next. Slowly, she got worried. Was this her eternal hell? Waiting for the light that never came? Or did everyone experience this, just floating…waiting…In the dark…For all eternity…<p>

Now reflecting back on it, Zan's countless offers of "companionship" weren't that bad of a deal…

And then, suddenly, a voice. Ada turned around. Next to her, a figure draped in black. He was silent, as he slowly took his hands out of his pockets. In his left, he held a bouquet of flowers, and in the other he held a pair of dice. His demand was simple. "Choose."

"Choose what? If you're going to give me an offer, you could at least tell me what the hell the choices are!" Ada yelled. Suddenly, she shrieked in pain. Images flashed in her head. She saw her dead body, then her funeral. It was the man showing what one of the offers was: Death. Then Ada screamed at what she saw next. Seeing her dead body was unnerving, but what came next frightened her.

She was hovering in midair. She turned around, and saw a plate of glass. She couldn't see exactly what was behind it due to the shades, but she got a general idea of what was happening through the silhouettes. The figure was digging around in a cabinet for something. Ada didn't really know exactly what she was looking at, until the figure found what they needed. A pistol, Ada realized. Ada watched, unable to turn away as the figure slowly loaded the gun, turned it around, and pointed it at its head. She watched in horror as the trigger was pulled, the bullet speeding through the figures head, and the person slowly collapsing. Then the scene changed.

Suddenly, she was outside the room, in the hallway. Quickly, a figure came running down. She gasped a little, as she saw who the figure was.

"Ash!" Zan said as he sped down the hallway. This disturbed Ada, in multiple ways. One, that was Ash she watched committing suicide. Two, Ash was with Zan. To some women, that would be a dream come true, but not to Ada. And then she was somewhere else.

She continued to watch each and every one. Vdex closing for good after the recent death of two of its workers .Zan, distraught after the death of Ash, turning to a life of crime, mainly rape. Rei selling herself out for cash. Lyrit going insane and being shot. Z and Yun getting involved in the black market. Jun getting involved in a crime gang…

"S…Stop, please!" Ada screamed. Suddenly, the scenes melted. She was back in the void again, with the man in black. And again, he asked her one simple question as he held the items out.

"Now which one do you pick?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! HOORAY FOR AUTHORS WHO STOP AT CRITICAL PLOT POINTS!<strong>

**And yes, if you interpret it as such, Zan and Ash were doing you-know-what. Although that's not how I interpreted it**

**Okay, please review. Critiques, messages of how much you love this piece, suggestions, love letters, flames, death threats, JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
